Jaelle Nuri (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: 06 Slayer Level: 06 Experience: 10004 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Low Landellian, Abyssal, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Infernal, Inner Sea, Irthian, Southern Deity: The Green Man First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +02 (05 pts) DEX: 17 +03 (07 pts) +02 Racial CON: 13 +01 (03 pts) INT: 16 +03 (03 pts) +02 Racial, +01 Level 04 WIS: 10 +00 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +00 (02 pts) -02 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -02) HP: 56 = + CON (06) + FC (00) (Slayer 06) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (04) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) BAB: +06 = (06) CMB: +08 = (06) + STR (02) CMD: 21 = + BAB (06) + STR (02) + DEX (03) Fortitude: +06 = (05) + CON (01) Reflex: +08 = (05) + DEX (03) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Regular Attack Kukri ( MW): Attack: +11 = (06) + DEX (03) + Focus (01) + MW (01) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 18/x02, Special: None Kukri (x2 MW): Attack: +09 = (06) + DEX (03) + Focus (01) + MW (01) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 18/x02, Special: OffHand +1 Dmg Cmp Longbow (MW): Attack: +10 = (06) + DEX (03) + MW (01) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Range (110') Dagger: Attack: +09 = (06) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Range ( 10') Cestus (x2): Attack: +07 = (06) + DEX (03) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19/x02, Special: None Studied Target Kukri ( MW): Attack: +13 = (06) + DEX (03) + Focus (01) + MW (01) + ST (02) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 18/x02, Special: None Kukri (x2 MW): Attack: +11 = (06) + DEX (03) + Focus (01) + MW (01) + ST (02) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 18/x02, Special: None Cmp Longbow (MW): Attack: +12 = (06) + DEX (03) + MW (01) + ST (02) Damage: 1d08+2, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Range (110') Dagger: Attack: +11 = (06) + DEX (03) + ST (02) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Range ( 10') Cestus (x2): Attack: +09 = (06) + DEX (03) + ST (02) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 19/x02, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex/Int), -2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Slayer Darkvision: (Fiend Sight) 120' Low Light Vision: (Fiend Sight) Fiendish Resistance: Cold/Electricity/Fire 05 Prehensile Tail: Replaces Fiendish Sorcery Skilled: +2 Bluff/Stealth Class Features Slayer Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shield), Martial Weapons Studied Target: +2 to Various Skills, Attack/Damage, DC of Class Abilities Track: +½ Level to Survival (Tracking) Checks Slayer Talent: Combat Style (TWC), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Training (Kukri) Bonus Style Feat: Two-Weapon Fighting Sneak Attack: +2d6 Traits Knowledgeable (Local/Sociology): +1 Know (Local/Sociology), Know (Religion) is Class Skill Capable (Linguistics): +1 Linguistics, Linguistics is Class Skill Feats (Level 01) Fiend Sight: Gain Low-Light Vision, Darkvision extends to 120' (Talent 02) TW Fighting: Reduce Penalties for Two-Weapon Fighting (Level 03) Power Attack: -1 Attack/+2 Damage (Talent 04) Wpn Finesse: Use Dex for Attack Bonus (Light Weapons) (Level 05) Double Slice: Full STR Bonus on Damage w/ Off Hand (Talent 06) Wpn Focus: Weapon Training (Kukri) Skills Skill Points: 60 = (36) + INT (03)/Level; FC (06) (Slayer 06) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 12 6 3 3 +0 Appraise 3 3 +0 Bluff 10 5 3 0 +2 (Skilled) Climb 6 1 3 2 +0 Craft ( ) 3 - 3 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 +0 Disable Device 3 +0 Disguise 19 6 3 0 +10 (Hat of Disguise) Escape Artist 3 3 +0 Fly 3 3 +0 Handle Animal 0 +0 Heal 0 - 0 +0 Intimidate 5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana ) 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng ) 9 3 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng ) 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 9 3 3 3 +0 Knowledge (History ) 3 +0 Knowledge (Local ) 10 3 3 3 +1 (Trait: Knowledgeable) Knowledge (Nature ) 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility ) 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes ) 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion ) 10 3 3 3 +1 (Trait: Knowledgeable) Linguistics 10 3 3 3 +1 (Trait: Capable) Perception 9 6 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) - 0 +0 Ride 3 - 3 +0 Sense Motive 9 6 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 3 +0 Spellcraft 3 +0 Stealth 14 6 3 3 +2 (Skilled) Survival 9 6 3 0 +3 (Slayer, Tracking Only) Swim 6 1 3 2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 +0 - = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Lifestyle (Average) 100 gp -- lb Traveler's Outfit -- gp -- lb Hat of Disguise 1800 gp -- lb Mithril Shirt 1100 gp 10 lb Composite Longbow (Darkwood, 00 STR) 430 gp 01½ lb Arrows (20 Normal) 01 gp 03 lb Arrows (20 Blunt ) 02 gp 03 lb Kukri (MW, Cold Iron) 316 gp 02 lb Kukri (MW, Mithril ) 1008 gp 01 lb Cestus (Cold Iron, x2) 20 gp 02 lb Dagger (Cold Iron, x2) 08 gp 02 lb Backpack (MW) 50 gp 04 lb (35 lb) Cold Weather Outfit 08 gp 07 lb Snow Goggles 12 gp -- lb Hammock 00.1 gp 03 lb Bedroll 00.1 gp 05 lb Winter Blanket 00.5 gp 03 lb Mess Kit 00.2 gp 01 lb Rations (Trail, x5) 02.5 gp 05 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Rope (Spider Silk, 50') 100 gp 04 lb Torch (02) 00.02 gp 02 lb Wand (CLW x50) 750 gp -- lb Beltpouch 01 gp 00½ lb Money (1 SP) -- gp -- lb Flint & Steel 01 gp -- lb Tindertwig (10) 10 gp -- lb Totals: 5721.92 gp 63 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0- 58 59-116 117-175 0- 66 67-133 134-200 (w/ MW Backpack) Consumed or Destroyed Items --- 00 gp Total Consumed: 00 gp Finances PP: 000 Initial Character Money: + 6000 gp GP: 196 Career Earnings: + -- gp SP: 000 CP: 000 Total Earnings: 6000 gp Carried Inventory: - 5721.92 gp Expenses/Consumables: - 00 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Living Accommodations: - 100 gp 0000 Cash on Hand: 178.08 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 81 Height: 5'07" Weight: 165 lbs Hair Color: None Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Pasty Pale Appearance: Jaelle is short and wiry/muscular, with pasty skin and large, multi-faceted black eyes. Bony plates are in constant, slow motion just beneath his skin. However, he (almost) always uses his Hat of Disguise; the face he shows the world is rarely the one with which he was born. Demeanor: Calm, cool and collected. Background Jaelle was born to Elvish parents within the Harran. His mother died during the very difficult delivery; between that fact and his obviously fiendish heritage - a constant reminder to his father that the family blood was not 'pure' - the poor lad never had a chance. However, his father did try to raise Jaelle "right." He educated him in the faith of the Green Man, and of the proud heritage of the Harran. He taught his son his letters, to hunt and to fight, and to use his wits to survive. In spite of all of this, as he grew older and more aware of the way others of the Harran looked at him, of his ostracism from his family and country and of the disgust and disdain which his father tried unsuccessfully to hide, Jaelle grew more and more determined that he would leave his home to make his way in the wider world. When he was 20, the young Tiefling stole his father's Hat of Disguise and made his escape. Since that time he's been roaming the Eastern Continent, learning different cultures, living by his wits and his blades, and discovering an innate talent for blending in despite his fiendish blood and appearance. Stat Block Stats [ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Jaelle_Nuri_%28Mowgli%29"]Jaelle Nuri/URL BCOLOR=SaddleBrownInitiative:/B/COLOR +03 COLOR=SaddleBrownBAC:/B/COLOR 17 (13 Touch, 14 Flat-Footed) COLOR=SaddleBrownBHP:/B/COLOR 56/56 COLOR=SaddleBrownBSenses:/B/COLOR DarkVision (120’), Low-Light Vision COLOR=SaddleBrownBPerception:/B/COLOR +09 COLOR=SaddleBrownBCMB:/B/COLOR +08 BCOLOR=SaddleBrownCMD:/B/COLOR 21 COLOR=SaddleBrownBFort:/B/COLOR +06 COLOR=SaddleBrownBReflex: /B/COLOR +08 COLOR=SaddleBrownBWill:/B/COLOR +02 /sblock Creatures Encountered & Known A= |-|B= |-|C= |-|D= |-|E= |-|F= |-|G= |-|H= |-|I= |-|J= |-|K= |-|L= |-|M= |-|N= |-|O= |-|P= |-|Q= |-|R= |-|S= |-|T= |-|U= |-|V= |-|W= |-|X= |-|Y= |-|Z= Adventure Log StartUp= Retire Kalinn Ari (14th Level) to Start at 4th Level Starting XP: 6000 Starting GP: 6000 |-|Don't Let It Go GM States Level Up w/ 10004 XP on 11/15/2015 |-|Adventure 02 Level Ups (Active) Level 06= Class: Slayer BAB: +05 to +06 Fort: +05 to +06 Ref: +07 to +08 Will: +01 to +02 Feat: Weapon Focus - Kukri (Slayer Talent) Features: Slayer Talent (Weapon Training), Sneak Attack (2d6) HP: +09 Skill Pts: +10 = +06 (Class) +03 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +50 (Old Total) = 60 (New Total) (Acrobatics 01, Bluff 02, Disguise 01, Intimidate 01, Perception 01, Sense Motive 01, Stealth 01, Survival 01) |-|Level 05= Class: Slayer BAB: +04 to +05 Fort: +05 to +05 Ref: +07 to +07 Will: +01 to +01 Feat: Double Slice Features: Second Studied Target (ST Bonuses +01 to +02) HP: +09 Skill Pts: +10 = +06 (Class) +03 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +40 (Old Total) = 50 (New Total) (+1 Acrobatics, +1 Bluff, +1 Disguise, +1 Know (Dungeoneering), +1 Know (Geography), +1 Perception, +1 Sense Motive, +1 Stealth, +2 Survival) Level Ups (Planned) Level 07= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 08= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 09= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 10= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 11= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 12= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: Bonus Feat (Combat Expertise) HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 13= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 14= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 15= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 16= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 17= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 18= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 19= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 20= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) Approvals *Approval (May 13, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) Level 04 *Approval (May 10, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) Level 04 *Approval (Jan 16, 2016) (Aura ~ Judge) Level 05 *Approval (June 14, 2016) (FrancisJohn ~ Judge) Level 06 Category:Approved Characters